Beneath the Mistletoe
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: Maybe Naruto will be able to convince Kakashi that Christmas isn't that bad? Au, Yaoi, KakaNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Santa, Christmas or Naruto.

AN: Merry Christmas Everyone :) I hope every get's something nice for Christmas and has a great time, with or without their families. Sadly, my parents have told almost all of relatives to stop getting me presents, so now I don't get to have wrapping paper fights with my brother any more.

This is an attempt to break out of my writing dead zone that I've been in. I think I burned out, because I wrote twenty thousand words for a new story in three days, and my writing has been off every since. There isn't any smut, although if enough people ask for it, I will try to write another oneshot detailing it. Next to be updated will be Truth Be Told, when I can finally work out the lemon. Have a very Happy holidays everyone :)

Apologies for the long Authors Note.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Excuse me for this, I just want a kiss  
I just wanna know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure, something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door_

_I'm unworthy, I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance_

_Don't move  
I wanna remember you just like this  
Don't move  
It's only a breath or two between our lips_

_~Can I Have A Kiss, Kelly Clarkson_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Kakashi frowned, watching the party kick into full swing. It seemed like all of Konoha was packed into Kurenai and Asuma's apartment, and the Copy-Nin didn't even know why he had allowed Gai to drag him here.

He'd planned on staying home and having an early night, although with it being Christmas Eve, he rather doubted that he'd get a wink of sleep. Kakashi sighed, resigned to the fact that he would have to endure this until Gai became drunk enough that he could slip away unnoticed. Too many Christmas's spent alone in an empty house had shown Kakashi that the holiday was a crappy day, and he tried to avoid it like the plague nowadays.

Some one bumped into him, and the Copy-Nin automatically steadied the person,looking downwards to see who it was. He smiled minutely when a pair of vivid blue eyes gazed back at him. Kakashi would recognise those eyes anywhere, only one person had that colour that could make his heart beat faster with only a glance.

"Maa, Maa, Naru-chan, what's the rush?" The Jounin's exposed eye curved in to a U as he carefully shifted Naruto away from his body. It would ruin everything to be caught getting hard from the close proximity to his students warm body.

Naruto shocked him by grabbing his hand and tugging him from the room, the sheer surprise of the act stopping Kakashi from resisting the shorter boy. At sixteen, Naruto was still the shortest member of the Rookie Nine, with even Hinata being a few centimetres taller.

The blond haired shinobi dragged him outside, into the hallway. The music and chatter from the living room could still be heard, but the were out of sight from everyone enjoying the Christmas get together.

Naruto let go of his hand, and Kakashi instantly missed the soft warmth of the blue eyed boys hand in his. Naruto shifted nervously, chewing on his lower lip until the jounin reached over and gently tugged it free. Unmistakable blue eyes snapped to his own grey one, and Kakashi shivered from the intensity in that gaze, "I-I have present for you, Kakashi-sensei." The silver haired shinobi smiled as Naruto stuttered slightly, a tinge of red spreading out across his cheeks.

The masked nin realised that he was still holding onto Naruto's chin, and reluctantly pulled away. The younger man surprised him again by grabbing his wrist, holding onto it firmly. Naruto smiled shyly, "Look, we're under the mistletoe." And before Kakashi could break out of his shock, the blushing boy yanked down his mask and kissed him.

Suddenly, all Kakashi could think about was the soft lips pressed against his. He slid his arms around Naruto's waist, smirking slightly when the boy squeaked in shock and gingerly wrapped his own arms around Kakashi's shoulders to steady himself. The older man teased his tongue along the boy's lips, gently entering when Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth. He quickly set about exploring the younger man's mouth, delighting in the soft moans that Naruto gave when Kakashi's tongue twisted and tangled with the shorter boy's own.

Finally, Naruto had to pull back, panting and flushed. Kakashi pulled his hitai-ite up, revealing Obito's Sharingan eye to memorise the sight forever, the blond haired ninja, lips slightly swollen and a soft pink blush travelling across his cheeks and nose with his eyes slightly glazed with desire.

Naruto fidgeted, "I've had a crush on you for ages, Kakashi-sensei." He blurted out, quickly ducking his head down as his blush began to extend to neck and ears.

The jounin froze, thoughts grinding to a halt. He what?

Naruto continued to babble, "A-and I wanted to say something earlier, but I didn't think you felt the same way, and, and, I'm just gonna go." Naruto turned to leave, but Kakashi blurred into action, suddenly panicked that Naruto really would leave and he would never have this chance again.

Naruto yelped as he was abruptly yanked backwards, back meeting the wall with a thud. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden feel of Kakashi's lips and tongue against his own halted all thoughts of conversation.

Their tongues danced, the blued eyed boy participating this time, following Kakashi's tongue back into the older man's mouth occasionally. They broke apart for air, and Naruto rested his forehead against the jounin's, captivating blue eyes meeting mismatched red and grey.

There wasn't a need for words, feelings being read through the looks they gave each other.

_I've liked you for ages._

_So have I._

Kakashi abruptly smiled, "So what was that about a present, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed again, and leaned forwards to whisper into the taller man's ear. Kakashi straightened and without waiting for Naruto to finish, shunshinned them back to his apartment, to his bedroom more specifically.

Hours later, when all of Konoha was finally asleep, laying in bed with Naruto cuddled up to his side, sated and content, the Copy-Nin smiled before joining his lover in the land of dreams.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Please tell me what you thought, and if you liked it enough to want a smut oneshot of the untold lemon :) Please have a very enjoyable Christmas everyone.

Review please :)

Phoenix


End file.
